The Power Of Love
by Marblez
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN AND COMBINED WITH For The Love Of A Family OK? WILL WRITE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Kai and Jason.

Summary: Harry and Draco were married once and from that marriage they had two sons, but when they divorced one boy went with each. But now the boys are to go to Hogwart's together and they are about to find out many things about them, their parents and their lives that they din't want to know...

The Power Of Love

"Daddy? Daddy! Daddy!" the little cries woke Draco from his light sleep and immediatly he was out of bed and into his 5 year old son's bedroom. Kai was sat up in his bed sobbing wildly, rubbing his fist's against his un-seeing eyes. "Daddy..."

"I'm here Kai, I'm here," Draco said soothingly, sitting on the bed and pulling Kai to him. Kai had been born blind and often had minor panic attacks when his daddy wasn't with him or near him. His hands left his eyes to clutch at his daddy's pyjama top. "It was just a dream Kai, just a dream."

"You went away...you left me alone...I was so scared Daddy, so scared," Kai sobbed pathetically, his words catching in his throat as he tried to force them out. He bueried his face into his fathers shoulder.

"I'd never do that Kai, never. I'll never leave you," Draco said soothingly, holding Kai close with one hand while rubbing his back in an attempt to calm his tears with the other. "I promise you Kai, I'll never leave you." He pressed a kiss to his sons forehead.

"Other Daddy left, you said so," the small mumbled against his cheast nearly broke Draco's heart, yes his husband had left, taking Kai's un-identical twin brother Jason with him. The marriage hadn't been right from the start and after the birth, well it just got worse until one day they couldn't stand each other for different reason's. There were many times Draco wished he could take back what he'd said that day, the last day of their marriage but he couldn't, no matter how hard he wished to he couldn't change the past.

"I won't Kai, I promise i won't leave you alone."

Harry watched his son play happily with Ron and Hermione's eldest children, the 6 year old triplets Max, Michael and Maddie. The three were giggling but Jason as ever was silent. He was dyslexic and dyscalculic(figures and numbers) but also suffered from a speaking dissorder, making his words slurred, but from the look on his face and the exagerated way he moved his arms while playing anyone could tell he was enjoying himself.

Hermione was beside him folding washing. She was pregnant again, this time with twins. Her other son Jeremy was 2 and a half and was sleeping contently in his swinging seat thing (you know the thing I mean!) Harry relied on Ron an Hermine allot, especially when it came to Jason. They watched him while he was doing Auror work, rounding up the last of the death eaters. Sometimes Hermione even insisted on doing his washing. A tug at his coat alerted him to his son.

Come play DaddyJason signed clumsilly, only just starting to learn. Harry smiled and allowed himself to be dragged to the floor where he was soon in the midst of a game being the monster at the bottom of the lake.

Harry had been a single parent for 4 years since he had argued with his husband about who should work and who should stay home and look after the children. Of coure Harry wanted to work as an Auror but his husband wanted to teach disabled children and couldn't see why they couldn't both work. Then Harry had referred to him as the wife, the mother and it was over, their 3 years long relationship was over so Harry had left, leaving behind not only his husband but Jason's twin. Draco and Kai.

6 Year's Later

"But Dad, how can I be a wizard if I can't see?" Kai complained to his father in a whiney sort of voice. Draco stopped doing the washing up, dried his hands and cupped Kai's face gently.

"Knowing Dumbledore he'll find a way," Draco said cheerfully even though he was worried about it himself, rubbing the pale cheeks with his thumbs. "And might I add knowing you you'll be the brightest in your class," Kai laughed slightly as Draco ruffled his sons blonde hair, so like his own. "Sooner we get this lot washed adried the sooner we can get the Diagon Alley so get drying mister." Draco handed Kai a towel, the only thing he didn't let Kai dry were the sharp knives, just in case.

"So we've got your robes, your books, your cauldron and your potion supplies...shall we get your wand next?" Harry asked Jason who nodded happilly. They walked up to Olliavenders but when they arrived a man and his son were already being served. A father and son with the same blonde hair, that oh so familiar blonde hair...

"Drake..." Harry gasped. Draco spun around startled and stared at Harry and Jason.

"Harry..." he whispered. Kai turned around slowly, not really knowing what was happening as he could not see anything.

"Dad? What's going on?" he asked, turning his head towards where his father was. Draco stared at his ex-husband and the son that he had barely known. "Dad?"

"It's an old friend and his son, Kai," Draco said in a tight voice. Harry was staring at Kai in shock similar to how Draco stared at Jason. "Harry Potter and his son Jason. Harry this is Kai, my son." Jason smiled and waved, surprised when he got no response. "Kai's blind."

"Hello," Kai said politely.

"Hello Kai. Jason I think we'll go and get your owl first," Harry turned to go.

"Buy why?" Jason's voice was quite but you could still hear the slur.

"Just because now let's go," Harry grabbed Jason's arm forcefully enough to make him move but not enough to cause harm. Draco watched as his others son was dragged from the shop.

"Why did he do that dad?" Kai asked quietly. Draco just sighed. Luckilly Ollivander's return after searching for another wand meant he didn't have to answer.

A/N I hope Harry didn't come across to OOC...or Draco for that matter. Flame if you wanna, it's not really that good but neh.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Kai and Jason.

Summary: Harry and Draco were married once and from that marriage they had two sons, but when they divorced one boy went with each. But now the boys are to go to Hogwart's together and they are about to find out many things about them, their parents and their lives that they din't want to know...

The Power Of Love

Chapter Two, 

"Remember to use your Dictator Quill to send me a letter when you get there, don't forget to tell me your house," Draco said as he stood on Platform 9 3/4, holding Kai close. Kai nodded, not wanting to let go of his dad. "You'd best get on the train son, otherwise you won't have a seat." draco kissed Kai's forehead gently before leading him to the train door.

"I'll write as soon as I can Dad," Kai promised worriedly. This was the first time he was going somewhere without his father and he was scared, he'd admit that to anyone. He used his walking stick to find a compartment and asked if anyone was sitting in it. When he got no reply he used his hand to find the seat and sat next to the window.

Further up the station Harry hugged his son just as tightly as Draco had hugged Kai. Jason smiled up at Harry, Harry was nearly in tears...atleast Jason knew he cared unlike the boy who had just got on the train. The boys dad had shoved him away angrily and left while the boy just watched before wiping his eyes and stepping onto the train.

"Write as soon as you're settled," Harry said tearfully.

"I will dad," Jason spoke quietly to hide his slurred words. "Bye dad, see you in the holiday." With that and a last hug Jason climbed onto the train. He walked along looking for a seat but found only groups of friends chatting happily until he found Kai's compartment. The boy was there too, hugging his knee's and obviously trying not to cry. "Is it alrigh if I sit here?"

"Be my guest," Kai said happily, although really he was worried about the other boy's tears. "What's your names? I'm Kai Malfoy."

"Jason Potter," Jason said as he sat down.

"Oh I remember, the boy from the shop. Why did your dad drag you out?" Kai asked.

"Dunno, he was really angry all day after that," Jason for some reason didn't feel his usual embarassment about speaking with Kai as he too suffered from a disability.

"What's your name?" Kai asked the boy who was still sniffeling.

"Ken Flynn," the boy mumbled, his tears evdent in his voice.

"What's the matter Ken?" Jason asked, sitting by Kai. Ken was surprised how similar the two boys looked but didn't speak of it. Instead he just shrugged. "Oh no, something's up. Is it to do with your dad?"

"He's not my dad!" Ken snapped, viscous all of a sudden. Jason and Kai flinched. "I'm sorry, it's just that he's...I...we don't get along. He's my step-dad."

"Oh," there was tense silence until the door was opened and the triplets stood there.

"Hey Jason, mind if we barge in only we've been chucked out of our compartment for mucking about," Max said happily, hands in pockets.

"Sure, Um Kai, Ken, these are my cousins-well their not real cousins but their as good as-Max, Michael and Maxine," Jason introduced them as they sat down.

"Are you Ken Flynn?" Michael asked.

"Yes...why?" Ken asked aprehensive.

"Your brothers the Ravenclaw Prefect isn't he?" Michael asked (lots of questions!).

"Yeah..." Ken said quietly.

"How'd he get the shiner and stitches?" Maxine asked.

"He fell down the stairs," Ken said tersely, staring out of the window. The triplets looked at each other strangely and then nodded. Kai had pulled out his potions book from his backpack and started to read, by read I mean running his finger tips over the Braille.

"Your actually reading that before hand?" Jason asked increadulously.

"Yes, my father said he likes to test new students on the first day," Kai explained.

"And your father is...?" Max asked.

"Draco Malfoy." There was silence after he spoke and if Kai had been able to see he'd have noticed the startled and angry looks on the faces of the other people in the compartment.

"Your dad Draco Malfoy?" Maxine asked, just to be sure.

"Yes," Kai carried on reading.

"No wonder Dad reacted like that," Jason muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"In the shop. My dad never speak of yours but my aunt and uncle, well Ron and Hermione, say that Draco Malfoy was a git to them in school and that they all hate him," Jason said slowly.

"Oh yeah, my dad says he's was...how did he put it? Oh yeah, a proper snob and a bit of a tosser in school. Especially to 'The Golden Trio', 'The Twins', 'The Hyper Pair' and Longbottom. I don't know who they are though," Kai said oblivious to the even angrier looks.

"Our mum and dad that's who!" Max thundered. "The Golden Trio was harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and your dad was a bastard! Come on you two, I don't want to be on the same carriage as a **Malfoy**." The other two huffed and followed him out. Kai looked at his book, peopl;e were judging him because of how his father was in school, they didn't even know how much he had changed!

"So, would you like us to call you Malfoy then?" Jason asked coldly.

"Not you too, judging people by their names," Kai put his book away and stood, picking up his stick he started to walked out.

"Where are you going?" ken asked.

"Somewhere I won't be judged just for my name," and Kai left to go and find a place to sit, even if that was the boys toilet. As Jason watched him leave he got a strange feeling inside of him, maybe he'd been wrong.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!" The First Years were led to small boats moored at the side of the lake. "Four to a boat please." Kai turned to the girl next to him, at least he hoped it was a girl because he could smell perfume and asked polietely,

"Could you help me into the boat please? I'm blind."

"Sure I can, I'm Laura, Laura Wood. And yes my dad is Oliver Wood, the Puddlemoor Keeper," she said happily, holding his arm and leading him the boats.

"I'm Kai Malfoy, thank you for helping," Kai said politely.

"Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy? Wow, you're not much like him are you? Apologising and all that. There's the seat," she took his hand and put it on the seat.

"Again thank you," Kai had decided in his lonely time in the corridor (he hadn't been able to find the loo) to just ignore comments about his father and go without friends if he had to. He gasped when the boat started to move, having not been warned before hand and gripped his seat tightly.

"Hey look, we got the blind boy," a boy behind him laughed.

"Shut up, how would you like to be blind!" Laura snapped at them.

"Oh come off it he's got to be a right weakling, especially with that dad of his. Couldn't even join the dark lord he was so weak," the boy sneered.

"The dark lord was an evil maniac," Kai said, not turning around. "And it sounds like you are one too."

"Why you...?" Kai was startled when he was shoved and he fell foreword and out of the boat. He started to panic, he was underwater-he couldn't see-he didn't know which way was up-he was going to drown-he wanted to go home-he wanted his dad! And then there was someones arms around his waist and he was being pulled along, presumably upwards as they broke the surface soon. Kai gasped for breath and struggled.

"Stop struggling or you'll pull us under," it was Ken. He'd been in the boat next to Kai's and had seen him fall and not come up. So he'd jumped in without a second thought, he could swim, Kai obviously couldn't.

"Wha's goin' on?" Hagrid asked loudly.

"Kai fell in," Ken said as he put Kai's hands on the side of the boat, to which Kaiclung immediatly. Hands grabbed his arms and pulled him into the boat, then Ken was pulled up next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you Ken," Kai whispered, his breathing still sharp from the fear coursing through his body. Ken's hand touched his arm kindly as the boats moved forewards again.

A/N There we go, sorting ceremony next. what houses should the twins be in?


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3, Repost

"Hagrid why are two of the student's wet?" McGonnagal asked, looking at Ken and Kai.

"Kai fell in the lake Professor and Ken jumped in to save him," Hagrid said, patting Ken's shoulder. Both boys nodded.

"You fell in?" McGonnagal asked skeptically, no one had ever fallen into the lake...the only other person to end up in the lake was pushed. "Are you sure you just fell."

"Quite sure Professor. I was leaning over to touch the water but because of my disability I leaned a little too far and fell in," Kai lied. Because he couldn't see he missed the surprised looks on the faces of the people in his boat.

"Oh of course now I remember, Draco Malfoy's son," McGonnagal said cheerfully. "Now we shall enter the hall and you shall be sorted into your houses before the feast. Oh and..." she muttered an incantation and Kai and Ken's clothes were dry but their hair was still soaking wet. "now, follow me." She opened the doors and led the students between the hushed tables, Kai and Ken in front. Ken was holding Kai's arm to make the walk easier for his new friends.

"Thanks Ken," Kai said as they stopped. The whole hall was silent as the hat sung, except for Kai. "What is that?"

"It looks like a hat...but it's singing," Ken answered confused.

"When I call your name please step forewards and put the hat on. It shall then decide which house you belong in," McGonnagal told the students. "Julian Ambrose." A small boy with thick black hair walked up to the stool and had the hat placed on his head. After a few moments the hat decided...

"HUFFLEPUFF!" There was clapping as Julian went to his house table. Kai of course had seen none of this and only understood that the boy was in Hufflepuff.

"William Broadshaw." This boy, as the others could see, had short blonde hair in spikes and tanned skin. "SLYTHERIN!"

"John Bray." This boy was plump and hia curly brown hair that flopped over his forehead. The hat took a few seconds to decide. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Kai had had a suddenly bad thought, what if he couldn't find the stool and ended up making a fool of himself. Four people were sorted as his thought's focused on his worry, one into Slytherin, one Hufflepuff and two Ravenclaw's.

"Kitty Dyson." Kitty had very curly red hair that bounced on her shoulders as she walked. But despite how pretty and innocent she looked there was an evil glint in her eyes which Jason picked out immediatly. "SLYTHERIN!" This surprised those who hadn't noticed the glint.

"Lillian Elgin." A small girl with mousy brown hair that hung down to her waist walked slowly, almost sadly to the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!"Jason noticed that no one so far had been sorted into Gryffindor...Gryffindor had noticed too.

"Ken Flynn." Ken went to the stool and sat slowly. The hat took mere seconds to decide. "GRYFFINDOR!" There were loud cheers this time because Gryffindor had it's first new student.

"Jennifer Kent." An Asian girl with bobbed black hair walked up to the stool. "RAVENCLAW!"Jenny almost skipped to her table.

"Arthur Kent." Arthur was also Asian so it was likely that he was Jennifer's twin with a beaming smile and he looked very much at ease as he sat on the stool infront of everyone. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Kai Malfoy." There was a sudden silence in the hall. 'Oh great' Kai thought bitterly and he started feeling the ground infront of him with his walking stick. There were some quiet laugh's although most people were confused.

"Let me help you," it was Laura who took his arm and led him up the steps onto the platform and to the stool, not caring that quite a few people were glaring at her.

"Thank you," Kai said to her as she walked back to the group and the hat was placed on his head. He jumped slightly when he heard a voice inside his head.

_Another Malfoy, not as corrupted as your father was at this age. _

'He's not like that any more.'

_I know...but your classmates don't._

'I don't care what they think, they won't like me anyway because I'm blind.'

_Being blind will not hinder you. Now I could place you in Hufflepuff for your loyalty to your father. Or Ravenclaw because of how smart you are. Gryffindor's a possibility for your hidden bravery. Slytherin too for you can be cunning when need be. You are a difficult one. _

'I don't mean to be difficult.'

_Such a polite boy, it make a change from "Can yah hurry it up coz loads of people are looking at me?" _Kai laughed quietly. _Well, from what I can see you will do your best in..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" No cheering, just a hushed silence.

'Thank you.' Kai took the hat from his head and stood. Laura once again helped him down and to the Gryffindor table where he sat at the end away from the others.

"Hather May." A shy looking girl with glasses and blonde pigtail plaits walked up to the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!" This time there was cheering, that's because it was a disable Malfoy joining the house.

"Victor Nelson." A thin boy with brown hair and a confident look about him went up. He was the one who had pushed Kai in but of course Kai didn't know this. "SLYTHERIN!" Six more children were sorted but Kai didn't notice as he was still thinking about what the hat had said, two Ravenclaws, a Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff and two Slytherin's.

"Natalie Pierce." She was to put it bluntly a goth with dyed black hair and a heavy amount's of make-up on. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat's decision obviously shocked Natalie as she looked stunned and she walked to the table.

"Jason Potter." And yet another hushed silence, but this time in admiration as the son of the famous Harry Potter walked up to the stool. Jason sighed, not really liking the attention.

How _very much like your father you are Mr Potter_

'Excuse me? Did you just talk?'

_Yes I did. I remember your father pleaded with me not to put him in Slytherin, what if I put his son in it?_

'If you did that I think he might rip you up.' The hat actually chuckled.

_It is much easier to place you than some of the others, for example Mr Malfoy. _

'He doesn't belong in Gryffindor, he's a Slytherin.'

_Kai Malfoy would never have made a true Slytherin, now you I am going to place it..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" Jason beamed as the cheers and applause started and then sat at the table by Ken, glaring at Kai who was completely oblivious.

"Victoria Rutherford." A slightly plump girl went up to the stool, he brown hair hiding her face from the stares of the hall. "RAVENCLAW!"

"Tommy Staples." He looked rather shy and wore big glasses. "RAVENCLAW!"

"Cora Smith." She was small with bright red hair and 'wonky' teeth that showed when she smiled. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Aaron Tomlinson." Anyone could tell looking at Aaron that he would grow up to be the girls favourite with light brown hair which hung in curtains and dazzling blue eyes. "RAVENCLAW!"

"Robin Townsend." She would also grow up to gain attention with wavy blonde hair and creamy white skin. "GRYFFINDOR!" Jason missed 14 students being sorted because he was talking with Ken but two went in to each house.

"Samantha Williams." A small girl with long brown hair and a sulky look on her face walked up to the stool. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Laura Wood." Laura walked calmly up the steps and sat down on the stool. The hat took a few moments to decide. "GRYFFINDOR!" Unlike everyone else she sat down beside Kai and said nicely to him,

"It's nice to know someone in this house already." This earned glares from almost every Gryffindor at the table, possibly only with the exception of Ken.

"Megan York." The last student to be sorted was small and had very light brown hair, almost blonde and had a bruise on her cheek. "SLYTHERIN!" In total about 40 1st years had gone threw the sorting ceremony as they did every year.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, standing up. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say...have fun! Behave! But most of all...enjoy the food!" With that said, food appeared on the tables and Dumbledore sat down. Laura helped Kai get food onto his plate and was the only one to talk to him. She didn't tell him about the numerous glares being shot his way, she didn't need to, he could fell it.

A/N I had to pick thier houses myself because I didn't get reviews in time. Hope I haven't dissapointed anyone with my choices.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Kai and Jason.

Summary: Harry and Draco were married once and from that marriage they had two sons, but when they divorced one boy went with each. But now the boys are to go to Hogwart's together and they are about to find out many things about them, their parents and their lives that they din't want to know...

The Power Of Love

Chapter Four,

Kai was ignored from conversation except for by Laura but Jason on the other hand was in the midst of a large group of admiring fans, everyone wanted to know about the famous Harry Potter. After a while though they got tired of talking about Harry and went onto their own conversations...except for Robin Townsend.

"Who's your mother?" she asked Jason.

"I don't know, my father's never told me," Jason said truthfully.

"Isn't your father gay though?" the conversation's around them stopped instantly.

"Well yes, but that's not a crime is it?" Jason asked.

"So wouldn't it have made more sense for their to be two fathers instead of a hetrosexual pair?" Robin asked.

"Well, possibly, I've never asked," Jason said. That was a lie, he'd often asked when he was little because back then he still had this one memory of his father and another man leaning over him. Of course it had faded now so he couldn't make out who the other man was.

"There was a rumour my mother once told me that he's been married to a man, Draco Malfoy," Robin said accusingly. Both Jason and Kai froze at that. 'No, it can't be...but then that would explain the shop incident and why he hates the Malfoy's so much,' Jason though fearfully, looking at Kai who continued to slowly eat.

"Well I hadn't heard that, maybe I'll ask him when I write," Jason said quietly.

"Wouldn't that mean that you and that...thing down there were like...brothers?" a second year boy asked, saying the word thing with such disdain that Kai flinched.

"Yeah, yeah it would," Jason whispered.

"Poor you mate, hope it's not true!" the boy laughed.

"Yeah, hope it's not," Jason mumbled. Soon the whole hall had finnished their puddings and the bowls disapeared as Dumbledore stood at the teacher's table.

"Now that we've all eaten and drunk I have a few start of term notices. First-years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. A few older students should remember that as well," Jason could have sworn he looked directly at the triplets and Fred and George's children in 3rd and 4th year. "Magic between classes in the corridors is forbidden. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact madame Hooch, that includes those who played last year. And now before we all toddle off to bed we must, as tradition dictates sing the school song! Now pick your favourite tune and off we go!"

Jason laughed as the triplets sang in three part harmony to the tune of 'Joy To the World The Teacher's Dead'. Everybody finnished at different times, the last being Fred and George's children carrying on the weasley tradition, set down by their parents by singing it to the slow funeral march song.

The first years were led to Gryffindor tower by the fifth years prefects, one of which was Lee Jordon's son, Eric. When they reached a painting the first years, especially the muggle-borns were confused.

"Password?" the fat lady in the painting asked.

"Carpe Dentum," Eric said cheerfully.

"Carpe Dentum? Isn't that 'seize the teeth' in latin?" Heather asked.

"Yes, chosen by Gryffindor's very own Head Girl who is a huge Muggle Movie fan (Mrs Doubtfire rocks!)" Eric told them as he lead them in. Laura helped Kai through the portrait hole so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. "Now if the girls would like to follow Sammy to their dorms I'll lead the boys to theirs." Kai bid Laura fair well and used his stick to walk up the stairs behind the other boys.

"Oh God we've got **him** in our room," another boy Kai didn't know the name of complained loudly. There were two boys rooms, five in each.

"We haven't have we? Oh God we have!" Jason sighed. Kai followed their voices to the door.

"Which of the beds if mine?" he asked politely but he was only met with silence. That is until Ken spoke up,

"The end one, next to mine, here I'll show you." He put a gentle hand on Kai's elbow and led him to the end bed.

"Thank you," Kai sat on the bed gingerly. Ken shot a glare at the other three who were silently making fun of Kai so he couldn't see them...or rather the other two boys were, Jason was just watching and thinking. What if Kai was his brother? What if his dad had loved a Malfoy? He didn't want to think of it but he couldn't stop until he finally drifted off to sleep an hour after the other boys, he'd even been thinking as they'd changed.

LONDON.

Harry heard the tell tale tap on the window that showed he had an owl and went to let it in. In actuality he had two owls. He took them and gave the owls a treat as a thank you before opening the first one.

_Dear Dad, I'm in Gryffindor like you were. So's that boy from the wand shop, Kai Malfoy. The feast was cool but when we were talking someone said that you'd been married to his father. Draco Malfoy. You alway's said you hated him at school, please tell me this isn't true, that Kai Malfoy isn't my brother and that Draco Malfoy isn't my fathar. Please? Please tell me the truth, that they were lying. Love Jason. _

Harry sighed. He'd know one day his son would find out but he had often wished he wouldn't, he'd loved Draco with all his heart but they just hadn't seen eye to eye on many things. Harry had thought innocently when they had been married and when the twins had been born that Draco would stay at home and look after them, like Herminoe did with the triplets. But Draco had wanted to become a teacher for handicapped children. That was just one of the many things they'd disagreed on.

He looked at the other letter and realised with a jolt to his heart that it was from Draco, it was his neat flowing handwriting across the front and the return adress on the back said Draco Malfoy. Slowly and with shaking hands he opened the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_We need to talk. It has been 10 lonely years since we split up but now our sons are together in school, they will everntually want to know the truth. We need to discuss what to tell them. I would like to tell my son that his father had loved him and would always love him but I cannot know that is true for certain. You were so angry that day, so bitter towards me...I just need to talk to you. Please reply Harry, so we can decide where to meet. Unless you never want to see me again which deep in my heart I understand. _

_Love From Draco. _

"Oh Draco, I do love him, just as I love you. If only it had worked out between us. If only."

A/N There we go. Thanks to all the reviewer's. Now I need another little vote thing - how many people should actually like Kai other than Laura and Ken? And sohuld the teachers like him?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Kai and Jason.

Summary: Harry and Draco were married once and from that marriage they had two sons, but when they divorced one boy went with each. But now the boys are to go to Hogwart's together and they are about to find out many things about them, their parents and their lives that they din't want to know...

The Power Of Love

A/N Just pointing out to CC that the second owl was the letter from Draco. Oh and thanks for the tips...actually everyone thanks for the tips!

Chapter Five,

Kai sat at the back of the potions lab alone. The others were all in pairs and chatting happily. They shared potion's with the Slytherin's which meant that Kai was being ridiculed by almost everyone in the room.

"He'll never be a proper wizard with no eyes," a girl laughed.

"It's a shame he didn't die when I pushed him in the lake, would have solved everything," it was the boy from the boat. Kai flinched and then realised his quick-quill notes pen was taking all of it down.

"Yeah Will, I like totally agree! the girl said coldy. Will, Kai figured out was William Broadshaw. He'd have to watch out for him. On the other side of the room his dorm mates werre also making fun of him.

"Could you please pass me the milk as I am retarded and can't see," one said in a stupid voice and the other laughed. Kai was puzzled to hear that Jason's was a forced laugh. Laura was paired with Ken and they were ignoring the others, talking about Transfiguration which they had already had. It was strange, none of them took the piss out of Jason for the way his words slurred but they'd ridecule him for being blind.

"Is this seat taken?" a girl asked from next to him.

"Yes," Kai said, puzzled. He didn't know who the girl was.

"Well can I sit in it?" she asked and for some reason Kai could tell she was smiling from her voice.

"If you want to sit with, and I quote my fellow Gryffindor's 'the blind freak'," Kai said bitterly. He rubbed his hand over his eyes, slightly moist.

"You don't look like a freak to me," she said as she sat down. "I'm Kitty Dyson, Slytherin."

"Aren't you going to make fun of me too?" he asked her sadly.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I heard that your dead smart and you can help me pass potions."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because then I'll keep William from killing you. Plus you don't have a choice, this is the only seat left."

"Well, then, it would be an honour to do both our work Miss Dyson."

The door opened with such force it hit the wall and made the students jump as Professor Snape stalked into the room, growling about the art of potions. Once finnished he decided to have a 'lets insult the Gryffindor's' session to start the lesson.

"Mr Potter, the spitting image of your father, I do hope you will be a better student than he was...but then again you are a Gryffindor so maybe doing well in class is beyond your reach. Mr Malfoy, your father was one of my best students. It's a pity you are nothing like he was, I doubt you'll be able to find the cauldron let alone brew a potion," the Slytherin's laughed.

"That's out of order sir, your discriminating against blind people and as a professor you shouldn't..." Laura said angrilly. The class fell silent.

"Did you just tell me your out of order Miss?" Snape asked.

"Laura Wood," Laura said deffiantly.

"Well Miss Wood, detention, 20 points from Gryffindor for being rude to a teacher," the Gryffindor's groaned.

"And what do you get for being discriminative towards a student?" Laura asked.

"Laura stop, it's alright," Kai hissed.

"Go and wait in the corridor Miss Wood and another 10 point's from Gryffindor." Snape growled. "Now open your books to page 24..."

"You lost us 30 points you blind freak!" a boy snapped at Kai as they left the class.

"No he didn't, Laura did," Ken deffended Kai quietly.

"Yeah but she wouldn't have had to if he wasn't there. You should just go home Malfoy, you don't belond here!" Kai was shoved to the floor and his bag emptied infront of him. "Come on everyone." Kai waited until all the footsteps had gone before searching with his hands for his books. What he didn't realise was that Jason hadn't left. He stood watching Kai struggle and noticed a few things about the blind boy. Even though his hair was blonde and slightly longer it still hung in a similar way to Jason's own and Harry's. The way he moved was similar to Harry's and the way he sighed was almost exactly the same.

'Oh God we may actually be related!'

"What are you doing Mr Malfoy?" a voice behind Kai asked. Kai tilted his head up towards the potions master who stood in the doorway behind him.

"Picking up my books sir," Kai said quietly, his left hand still searching. Only 2 were left on the ground and ythe most frustrating thing was that he always missed where they were!

"And why are you doing that?" Snape asked.

"I...dropped them sir," Kai lied, smiling triumphantly as he found one of the books.

"Oh, so which child emptied your bag then?" Snape had heard this lie often enough.

"Excuse me Professor? You must have miss heard, I dropped my books," Kai continued to lie, not wanting to create any more hostility than he already did. Snape looked on coldly as Kai felt for the last book, a simple leatherbound book. A journal. Kai sighed in frustration as he yet again managed to miss the book, of course he couldn't se that.

"Hurry up and get to your next class," Snape growled before stalking off, leaving Kai to try and find the book. In the end Jason couldn't stand the pitiful sight and picked up the journal, pushing it into Kai's hand.

"Thank you," Kai said pushing the journal into his bag.

"That's ok," Jason murmered. Even if Kai hadn't already known who he was he would have been able to tell, everyone knew about Jason's speaking dissorder. "We'd better get to the field, we have flying."

"No you have flying, I'm grounded," Kai gestured to his eyes. "These stop me doing the one thing I love more than my father. He used to take me flying all the time, I love the way the wind hit's my skins when you dive, the way your hair moves in the wind. But I can't do it alone so I'll have to wait for the holidays. We'd best be going...Potter." Kai began to walk, using his cane to feel his way.

"I love flying as well," Jason admitted before he could stop himself. Kai just smiled and nodded and so for the walk to flying they talked non-stop about what they loved the most and both boys found out that they had ALLOT in common.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter. Glad to see you've cared to grace us with your precense."

And only then did they remember that they had needed to hurry. Whoops.

A/N There we are, next chapter may be a flashback form Harry and Draco's POV but I'm not sure, that may be a few later.


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Kai and Jason.

Summary: Harry and Draco were married once and from that marriage they had two sons, but when they divorced one boy went with each. But now the boys are to go to Hogwart's together and they are about to find out many things about them, their parents and their lives that they din't want to know...

The Power Of Love

Chapter Six,

Draco lay in his bed late one night, his mind straying to Harry no matter how hard he tried to stop it. He remembered everything about their relationship, their first kiss, the way they hid it from their friends with far too convincing anger, the first time they...well made love, the day Harry had proposed, their wedding, their honeymoon, his pregnency, the birth...it was all wonderful, too wonderful. It was later it changed.

_The twins wailed from their crib as the argument grew louder a louder, the third argument in a week. It seemed that they couldn't stop arguing now, they argued over eveything and Draco had nearly had enough. _

_"Harry both our sons are disabled, why can't I become a teacher for disabled children?" he demanded. Harry was an auror and seemed to consider himself the man of the house and Draco his 'wife'._

_"Because then who would look after them during the day, I'm not putting them with a childminder or a daycare service. Nor will I let Hermione and Ron care for them. Why can't you just do what your meant to do and stay at home?" _

_"What did you say? What I'm meant to do? Harry I am no housewife!"_

_"Well you should be, I'm bringing in enough money to support us and the boys, why should you feel the need to work. You should just care for the twins like..."_

_"Like Hermione. You want me to the woman in our relationship. Well I won't Harry. There are things I want to do with my life Harry that I won't give up just for you. I've alway's wanted to teach, you've known that and now with Kai being blind and Jason suffering from aphasia why shouldn't I teach something that will help them?"_

_"You should help them by staying at home! Why can't you just do that? I though we agreed about this when we agreed you would carry them!"_

_"I never agreed to giving up my own life and becoming a housewife, a trophy for you show off. The tamed Malfoy, servant of Harry Potter, raising his disabled children!"_

_"And whose fault is that? Disabilities usually come from the 'mothers' side!"_

_"Now you have gone too far! How dare you even think to blame me that? How dare you? That's it Harry, I've had enough, I want my own life and I can't get that here. I want a divorce."_

_"What?"_

_"A divorce harry, I don't want to be married to you any more. You're ruining my life, my ambitions and i will not stay here to be used and shouted at." _

_"Fine, but I keep the boys."_

_"No, they are my sons Harry as you have just pointed out repeatedly and I will be taking them, both of them with me when I leave." And then he left, heading to the ministry to get the divorce papers._

Draco sighed, he'd been so angry with Harry that day he'd just suddenly asked for a divorce. But what was worse was that they both willingly signed the form. But the debate about the boys had gone on to such a level that the case had had to go to court.

He could still see the room now, filled with witches and wizards. They'd listenend to Harry and Draco pleading their reasons for having the boys and then finally the judge in the matter read out the courts decision.

_"The custody of Kai Alexis Malfoy-Potter and Jason Alexander Malfoy-Potter has been decided. The child Kai will go with Draco Lucius Malfoy, the child Jason with Harry James Potter. Court is adjurned."_

Neither had ever though the twins would be split up but it was probably for the best, as the court had decided. So Draco had pasked Kai's things, leaving behind the silver bracelet Harry had got for each boy with their full name and date of birth engraved on it and left.

So many times he'd wished he'd just stayed with Harry, put up with being a housewife...yet in his heart he knew if he had the chance again he'd do exactly the same thing.

A/N There we


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Kai and Jason.

Summary: Harry and Draco were married once and from that marriage they had two sons, but when they divorced one boy went with each. But now the boys are to go to Hogwart's together and they are about to find out many things about them, their parents and their lives that they didn't want to know...

The Power Of Love

Chapter Seven,

Harry had no idea what had compelled him to go here, he just had the sudden urge. He stood in the doorway and watched Draco playing with the young disabled children. He was plaiting a little girl's hair while a boy tied his shoelaces into strange knots. Another boy was trying to bite Draco's wrists while two girls were stood behind a chair playing with his hair.

"He's our best teacher," the headmaster said from behind Harry. Harry nodded absently. "He can handle the younger ones no matter what's wrong with him. The boy biting him has Downs Syndrome and most people try to avoid him when he's like this but Draco can stand the bites." Harry nodded again.

When Draco had finished plaiting the girls hair he stood, putting the girl with the other two and the three of them started to play hairdressers. Draco however was walking over to the corner of the room. A little boy was sat in the corner, curled up in a ball looking very lonely.

"He's new today. He's just been diagnosed with amblyopia and dyspnoea," the headmaster said as Draco knelt in front of the boy. He explained after Harry's questioning glance, "Dimness of vision and shortness of breath. His parents were wary to leave him this morning because the are so worried about him."

Draco had held his hand out to the little boy and was talking to him soothingly. The boy slowly started to Draco and Harry was surprised that in minutes the boy was happily being led over to the other children.

"Right everybody, this is Tony. Tony this is Patrick, Jonathan, Kerry, Billie-Anne and Jasmine," Draco said to the children.

"Hello," Tony mumbled.

"Hello," the other children bar Patrick answered. Patrick just walked up to him and bit him on the arm. Tony was about to start crying when Draco picked him up.

"That's how he say's hello and that he likes you, see," Draco said kindly as Patrick pulled down one of Draco's hands (the one not holding Tony up luckily) and bit it.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because he's special," Draco said sweetly, not even caring that Patrick carried on biting until blood ran. "Now we need to start some learning so will everyone grab a cushion and come and sit around me," Draco said. He put Tony down and picked up Patrick who bit his shoulder gently. "Now yesterday we got to what letter of the alphabet?"

"J." The girl called Billie-Anne answered happily. Harry leaned against the door and suddenly wished that he'd just allowed Draco to do this and not fought over it. Draco was wonderful with the children; he didn't seem to care about their disabilities.

"So how is it you know Draco Mr Potter?" the headmaster asked Harry.

"Old friends," Harry said sadly. The Headmaster nodded.

"Would you like to be introduced to the class?" the Headmaster asked.

"No, I'd better be going. I have some work to do," Harry said sadly, glancing back at Draco who was showing them how to write the letter K, well except for Patrick, before leaving the room. He walked to the ministry and up to the Auror's office and to his desk.

"Where've you been?" Tonks asked.

"I went to see and old friend," Harry sighed taking out the paperwork he still needed to finish about his last assignment. But he just couldn't seem to focus on it, his thought's kept straying to the almost angelic sight of Draco with those children. 'Why did I have to be such an ass? I should never have let him go.'

A/N This is pretty short and there wont be any updates until after Easter as I'm going away. Sorry.


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Kai and Jason.

Summary: Harry and Draco were married once and from that marriage they had two sons, but when they divorced one boy went with each. But now the boys are to go to Hogwart's together and they are about to find out many things about them, their parents and their lives that they din't want to know...

The Power Of Love

Chapter 8,

After a month Kai knew his way around Hogwarts pretty well and he no longer had to constantly ask for directions. So now it meant he hardly spoke to anyone other than Ken adn occasionally Laura when she wasn't with Jason.

"Well look here boys, it's that pathetic blind Gryffindor,"a sneering voice startled Kai as he turned a corner. He couldn't see but he could sort of feel that there were atleast 6 boys or girls there, all older and larger than him.

"He's all alone, no friends at all," well there was atleast one girl deffinately.

"And he's wandered into our space, how very rude of him," another boy sneered.

'Their space?' Kai thought to himself sarcastically. 'They sound like they think they own the place.' He heard footsteps, they were moving closer to him.

"Well we'll just have to teach him a lesson," another boy with a deeper voice snarled before a fist hit Kai in the jaw, sending him to the floor. He couldn't see whatwas happening so was unprepared for every blow that landed on his body, every kick, every scratch. All he could do was hope it would be over soon.

When it did end he found that someone had snapped his cane in half so he wouldn't be going anywhere. He was helpless, alone and hurt badly so it wasn't surprising that tears welled up in his unseeing eyes and soon he was sobbing his heart out into his knees.

"What's wrong?" a voice startled him suddenly and he looked up, well really he just tilted his face up. "Who did that?" It was a boy and he was close to Kai now so Kai wasn't too shocked to feel a finger tracing the outline of the bruise he could feel forming around his eye.

"I don't know, I didn't ask for their names," Kai said sarcastically. "Who are you anyway?"

"Peter Weasley, Head Boy." The deep voice was serious.

"A Weasley? And you're actually talking to me? A Malfoy?" Kai asked incrediouslosly.

"As a fellow Gryffindor it is my duty," Peter said calmly. "Let me help you back to your dorm," Peter helped Kai up by his arm. Kai's ankle was starting to hurt so he limped at Peter led him back up to Gryffindor tower. When they reached Kai's dorm Kai could hardly put weight on his ankle. Peter lowered him onto his bed carefully. "I'll get one of your dorm mates to look after you."

"You'd better ask Ken to, the others hate me," Kai said sadly. Peter looked at him in surprise, usually Gryffindor's only hated Slytherins...but then again Kai was a Malfoy so that may be the reason behind it.

"All right, I 'll get him, what's his surname?" Peter asked, noticing that Kai flinched as he unlaced his shoe.

"Ken Flynn," Kai said, hissing as he pulled off his sock. His ankle was smollen and purple and quite obviously painful. Peter left the room quietly. Once Kai was sure that the head boy had left Kai made a sound of great pain and cupped his ankle in his hands. Two tears fell down his cheeks. "I wanna go home..."

A/N Sorry it's a bit short, next chapter will be all Jason's as this was all Kai's. I'm so happy happy happy, have a new phone and a great boyfriend! Yay!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Kai and Jason.

Summary: Harry and Draco were married once and from that marriage they had two sons, but when they divorced one boy went with each. But now the boys are to go to Hogwart's together and they are about to find out many things about them, their parents and their lives that they din't want to know...

The Power Of Love

A/N The whole biting kid thing was based on my friend Liz's sister who bites her instead of kisses her and she has down's sydndrome.

Chapter 9,

_Dear Dad,_

_You never answered my last letter so I've decided to write again. I think I'll start this letter with telling you about the friends I've made. There are five of us in our dorm and unfortunatly one of them is Kai Malfoy. He has hardly any friends. Another is Ken Flynn, I was worried about him when I first met him because he was all angry at his step-dad and his brother had a huge black eye and stitches. He's better now but he's one of the few friends the Malfoy has. The other three boys are Jeremy Crawly, Paul Scott and Peter Vandal, they don't like Malfoy either._

_One of the girl Gryffindors, Robin Townsend, said that you'd been married to Draco Malfoy. Dad, please tell me it's not true? Why won't you tell me anything about it? Please answer my letter this time, even if you refuse to answer the question. Miss you. _

_Love Jason._

_Jason,_

_I am so sorry I didn't reply to your last letter, there was a major attack in Exeter and it's taken us quite a while to sort it out. _

_Now your question about my marriage to Draco Malfoy. Yes it is true, I was married to him for nearly 2 years and as you will have no doubt figured out you are a twin, Kai Malfoy is your twin brother. Please don't stop reading and let me explain. I've never told you any of this before because...well I guess because I was afraid of how you'd react. I couldn't live with you hating me but now as you have found out through someone else I've realised what a mistake I made by not telling you everything. _

_I met Draco Malfoy at school and we hated each other, for 6 years we hated each other but then at the end of our sixth year somehow we ended up kissing and I honestly can't remember how we ended up doing it. What I do remember is how right it felt. Well we went out through out the whole of 7th year and after we moved into a small house in London. I loved that house, it was like a dream for me coming from the Dursleys. And then everything changed. _

_Draco got pregnant, with you and Kai. I was so happy it was unbelievable. You were the cutest babies I have ever seen and I loved you both. But then me and draco started arguing, he wanted to work and I, in my stupidity thought this was outrageous, that he should stay home and care for the two of you. Now I realise he didn't have to do that, he could have gotten a job, a job that he did get in the end anyway. But I was an idiot and we divorced and for years I blamed it on him and I think I corrupted you. _

_Yes Jason I think I have corrupted you with my hate towards Draco and his son, Kai...my son Kai. I hated them and so many times have I wished that it had been different and that I could change what happened but I can't. Maybe you can forgive me but i don't think Kai and Draco ever will. I'm sorry. _

_Now onto a more cheerful note I'm glad to see your enjoying shool and can't wait to see u for the Christmas Holiday's, that is if you still want to come home. Well, better get back to Auror work, I shouldn't really be writing this now as I'm still technically on duty. Oh well. _

_Love Dad._

There we go, letters between the Potters, next chapter Kai and Jason confruntation and realisations are made...dum dum dum! Not, it'll probably be crap but neh.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Kai and Jason.

Summary: Harry and Draco were married once and from that marriage they had two sons, but when they divorced one boy went with each. But now the boys are to go to Hogwart's together and they are about to find out many things about them, their parents and their lives that they din't want to know...

The Power Of Love

Chapter 10,

'He's my brother,' Jason thought as he watched Kai reading his book, his fingertips trailing over the braille writing on the page. Kai's hair was hanging over his eyes and it looked very strange to Jason for someone looking like they were reading but with hair completely covering their eyes. He sighed and turned to go, only to knock a stack of books off the table.

"Crap," he hissed. Madame Pince glared at him and he picked them up quickly. As he did so he realised Kai was 'looking' at him.

"Who's there?" he asked. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Jason Potter," Jason said quickly. Kai sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked finally. "And don't say nothing I could tell someone was watching me before you knocked the books over."

"My dad sent me an...um...letter. And it said that um our dads were...well they were married," Jason said awkwardly.

"Your dad? Our dads? wait, your dad and my dad, I knew mine had been married to a man but...holy shit," Kai gasped. "But wouldn't that mean...oh god when's your birthday?" The question didn't surprise Jason.

"11th of August," he supplied.

"Oh god, we're twin's aren't we?" Kai asked, his sightless gaze looking through Jason.

"Yes, I'm so sorry for how I behaved, if I'd known..." Jason said quickly.

"It doesn't matter...holy crap we're twins!" Kai laughed. "Now what is everyone else gonna say to that?"

"Um-"

"Let me guess you don't want them to know," Kai said bitterly. "Don't worry, I'll keep you social reputation safe."

"It's not that, it's just they might tease you more," Jason said.

"You mean they might tease you," Kai said. "It's ok, we'll just go on as we were."

"Right. Sorry."

A/N This is VERY VERY VERY short and I'm sorry but I haven't written this in yonks and I need help on what should happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Kai and Jason.

Summary: Harry and Draco were married once and from that marriage they had two sons, but when they divorced one boy went with each. But now the boys are to go to Hogwart's together and they are about to find out many things about them, their parents and their lives that they din't want to know...

The Power Of Love

Chapter 11, 

"We're back!" someone shouted gleefully as they arrived in Gryffindor Common room. It had been three years since the twin had found out that that was what they were, twins and they were now starting their fourth year.

In their second year Jason had slowly become Kai's friend, leading his other friends to follow his example. Of course Kai kept himself to himself, although his new found friends did keep him safe from the Slytherin's. That year Jason also got picked to be the Gryffindor Seeker, the only second year on the team. Draco and Harry had met when the boys were in their first year, agreeing that both boys deserved to know the absolute truth. In their second year Harry asked for permission to have a visit with his other son one day in the Easter Holiday's, Draco had agreed with fingers crossed that nothing would go wrong…

_/Draco looked up from the book he was reading to Kai when the doorbell rang. That's be Harry and Jason. Slowly he closed the book and handed it to Kai who remarkably easily put the book back on the shelf, his hand feeling expertly for the gap where it had come from. Draco walked to the door and with a deep breath opened it. _

_"Hello," he said quietly to Harry who looked just as nervous as Draco felt. "Come in." _

_"Thank you," Harry said quietly as the front door was shut behind him and his son. _

_"Kai's in the lounge, go on through and I'll go sort out some drinks for us," Draco said quietly to Harry and Jason before going into the kitchen. From there he heard Kai greet the two politely, heard Jason say a loud Hi to his twin and friend. An awkward silence followed in which Draco poured the boiled water into the kettle, adding a tea bag. _

_"Have you done the History of Magic homework Jason?" Kai asked quietly. _

_"Um, no, not really no," Jason laughed slightly, "You?" Kai noted that his twins slur was getting better with time and practise, it was barely noticeable now._

_"I've started it, maybe you can come over again and we'll help each other. He set a really hard essay this time," Kai suggested. _

_"Yeah that's why I haven't done it yet." _

_"Really? And here was me thinking you'd just been too lazy and was planning to do all your homework the night before we go back," Kai laughed genuinely. _

_"Well that too but it is too hard," Jason chuckled. Draco walked in now holding a tray with the kettle, a jug of milk and four cups and saucers on it. _

_"Tea up," he said with a smile. "Do either of you want sugar?" _

_"I wouldn't mind some," Harry said quietly. Draco quickly got the sugar bowl and handed it to his ex-husband. _

_"How strong do you want it Kai?" Draco asked after making Harry's and Jason's, Harry added his own sugar. Jason blew on his loudly before taking an equally loud sip. _

_"Sorry," he apologised. _

_"Not too strong please," Kai said with a smile, holding his hands out ready to take the cup. Another awkward silence settled as they drank. _

_"You look-you look well Kai," Harry said at last. _

_"Thank you," Kai said with a small smile, "I would say something similar but it wouldn't be accurate, I can't see that you look well. You sound it, well I mean." Kai's giggle was infectious and soon both boys were at it. Draco smiled at Harry who was blushing slightly. _

_"Is there-Is there anything you boys want to talk about?" Harry asked. _

_"Did you two love each other? Once I mean," Kai asked quietly. Harry and Draco looked quickly at each other, both longing to say that they still did but neither could._

_"Yes we did."_

_"Then why? Why did us being disabled split you apart? Don't tell me it wasn't that, it was," Kai said quickly, holding his cup handle so tightly his fingers were white. _

_"Kai believe me when I tell you it wasn't that," Harry said passionately. "We were young and I didn't realise-didn't realise how much I loved Draco and needed him. I thought he would be fine with staying home and looking after you two, I forgot that he was a person as well as me."_

_"So you split?" Kai asked. _

_"Sadly."_

_"Are you going to be friends now?" It was Jason who asked that? "there's nothing stopping you from being friends." He watched as the adults glanced at each other sadly before looking away. _

_"Maybe in time we'll be proper friends again," Draco said quietly. Kai leaned close to Jason to whisper in his ear, _

_"Are they staring at each other?"_

_"Yes, like anything."_

_"Reckon they still love each other?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"What are you two whispering about?" It was Harry._

_"Nothing." Both men frowned at the boys simultaneous response and guilty faces. "Can I show Jason my room Dad?"_

_"Course you can," Draco said with a smile, taking Kai's cup from him and placing it on the table, "Just don't destroy anything while you're up there you two." The two boys laughed as they went up the stairs, Jason pulling Kai up behind him at a faster pace than Kai usually ascended stairs. _

_"They're so alike," Harry said sadly once they were gone. _

_"They are twins after all," Draco sighed. "There's not even a chance we can try and keep them apart now." He started to clear up the boys tea things and his own, Harry was still drinking his. "Looks like you'll be visiting again."_

_"Yes and probably you me if those boys have anything to do with it."/_

The adults had of course been right, the children often insisted on visits to one another or days out with the other family. Their third year was mainly an uneventful year although the bullying of Kai seemed to increase and now also included bullying of poor Ken who came back from the Summer Holiday's with his left arm in plaster and stitches over his eye. He'd claimed he'd fallen down the stairs. No one in Gryffindor believed him.

"Yes that we are," Kai said quietly to Jason who was already racing up the stairs, pulling Kai along behind him. "Jason not so fast! I'm not as familiar with these stairs as I was last term!" As if to prove his statement his foot caught on a stair and he stumbled. Jason luckily caught him.

"Sorry Kai. Hey what do you think Ken's story will be this year? That black eye and broken fingers, think he _fell down the stairs_ again?" Jason asked as they continued at a slower pace.

"Is Ken's face that bad again?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, the deepest purple for a black eye I've ever seen. Must hurt like a bi-"

"Jason."

"A lot, must hurt a lot," Jason said quickly. Kai did not approve of swearing. They were soon at the dorm and Jason opened the door so powerfully it slammed against the wall. "Look just the same, well almost only my beds actually made. Better ruffle it up a bit, it doesn't look like my bed otherwise." Kai felt his way to his bed and sat down with a small smile, listening to Jason bustling around the room.

"Hello you two," Ken's voice came form the doorway as the quiet boy arrived.

"Hello Ken. So what happened to your eye? Your hand?" Good old Jason, always to be relied upon to be as blunt as bricks.

"I-I walked into the door at home, that's how I got the black eye and managed to shut a-another door on my fingers," Ken mumbled going to his own bed. Jason now noticed his slight limp but wisely did not comment. Maybe this year they'd get the truth out of their unfortunate friend.

A/N This chapter was long long long long LONG in coming but I've been so busy lately and it just got put in a to do pile. But here is an update for all those many people who wanted one. Hope it's ok. I can't decide on whether one of the twins should be gay. Any suggestions? Actually any suggestion about anything to do with the story?


End file.
